Life is unexpected
by Ouma
Summary: Ryoma is pregnant making Atobe the happiest man in the world. Now Eiji and Fuji also want the child of their own and make Tezuka and Oishi in trouble. Ryoma is scare of having a baby and will Atobe able to help him? (TezukaxFuji pairing included)
1. Chapter 1

"NO!"

The first thing that was heard on a beautiful morning is a scream from a boy that is calling Echizen Ryoma. Indeed it's very disturbing but right now is not the time for that, something bad just happen and he truly doesn't know to regret it or not. His back is hurting so much because of the last night.

Something have happen, well it's bad but good at the same time. He couldn't explain properly since it's so surprising.

"What's wrong my love?" Atobe appear half naked. Well…..since they have sex every night so this basically explain the whole thing.

"Atobe…." Ryoma spoke as if he was about to cry.

Atobe quickly rush toward his lover wondering what's wrong and Ryoma start to cry.

"Ryoma, what's wrong sweetie? Did something happen?"

"I…I…" Ryoma can't say it but he have too.

"Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Ryoma start to cry louder and Atobe embrace him. He doesn't know what to do know how a guy can get pregnant. This doesn't make sense. What's going on here?

"I'm going to become a father."

"How can you say that? Don't you know what I'm feeling right now?"

"The baby is ours right so what's to worry about."

"ATOBE!"

Ryoma stood up and stomp of angrily. Atobe was confuse of Ryoma behavior aren't his suppose to be happy that they are getting a baby plus this will solve the problem of his family since his parents want a heir.

"Sweetie." Atobe call Ryoma. Ryoma ignore his call and sit on their bed.

He tries to gain Ryoma attention and put his hand around that boy, give a full kiss on that smooth lip. Then he took Ryoma hand and gives it a kiss too, gently and very romantic. Then he smile to see Ryoma still wearing the wedding ring, it has been two years since their marriage which is quite odd.

Well it all started that Atobe confess his love toward Ryoma during their graduation and it's the moment Ryoma will never forget. Well the story begins like this. I don't need to tell you guys the detail of the graduation because I'm certain you all already knew how it is like from the anime.

When Ryoma is one step out from the front gate Atobe appear with his white horse and the rest of the Hyotei students gather outside. Making performances, acrobat which is some of them are truly scary. Atobe give Ryoma a bunch of flower and give him a diamond ring which is bigger than a cat eye.

Well so basically the day that Atobe confess to him is also the day he propose to him which only happen once in a lifetime.

Let's go back to the part Ryoma pregnant shall we?

"Why are you so angry you're pregnant?" Atobe asks can't help but feel curious.

"I can't tell you, you will laugh at me."

"Just tell me I promise I won't laugh."Atobe push Ryoma gently so his whole body will land on the bed and place his right hand on Ryoma tummy delighted to know that he will soon have a son or a daughter.

"I heard that it hurts."

Atobe sigh as he heard those words, it's true that given birth hurts but that how life is isn't it.

"Don't worry Ryo, I will be there by your side all the time so don't worry."

He wasn't convince of Atobe words since there's a few times that he need Atobe for real and suddenly his husband got an important meeting that he was force to left Ryoma alone. That sucks.

"Sorry Atobe but I'm not ready to have a child."

"You can't be serious about this. I mean are you thinking of abort the baby. I own't accept this!" Atobe shout.

Ryoma pat his husband head. "I'm not that cruel Atobe, is just that i say I'm not ready. Being a parent has a lot of responsibility and this will be harder for me since I'm a guy."

"Ryoma." Atobe give one of his deathly kiss, Making sure the boy won't run away from him and then trace his finger from the rofehead to Ryoma chin and lift it up gently so he can make some marks on the neck.

"Atobe…stop it."

Atobe silent him by kissing him again and this time more deeply and he taking his time explore inside the boy mouth ignoring Ryoma hitting him in the back for him to let go. Once he pull away, Ryoma start to grasp for air and his body become weak to move all of the sudden.

"You look so cute Ryoma." Atobe whisper to hi lover.

Ryoma blushes. "Idiot."

"I'm so glad to be the only person to see Ryoma in this state, so weak and cute in my arms."

He can't help but laugh to hear Atobe words, it's true. Since Atobe was the only person he acts so naturally with."

"I'm also glad to be the only one that never hear the word ore sama from you."

"You're brat. You keep making me wanting you more." He gives Ryoma another hickies making the boy laugh. "Atobe…if you don't stop I will kick you at the balls."

"I will stop now it will be bad for the baby if I press against you hard."

Hearing that Ryoma face go pale and he laugh stop and his smile disappear. Atobe just watch as Ryoma mind has gone blank.

"A girl or a boy?" Atobe asks.

"I'm not ready."

"It's too late for that my love. We going to have a child soon and I have to bring you to a doctor."

"Atobe….don't be so cruel." Ryoma beg and put his hand around Atobe neck pulling him closer. Reveal his cute smile even more.

"You're so cute. I love you Ryo chan."

"Atobe." Ryoma let himself being embrace once again, being in tobe arms is so comfortable and more relaxing than he have before. Maybe it's because they already marry or they just madly in love with each other.

"You belong to me and only me."

"That's weird, I was born from this world by my mom and being raise by my parents so doesn't that mean I belong to them."

"You're making me angry." Atobe frown.

Ryoma chuckle and kiss his husband cheek. "I love you too."

They both turn and look at the door when they heard someone was coughing to get their attention. Once they see that it was Fuji Ryoma blush in embarrassment, he feel like killing himself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning sex is just that I was shock to hear Ryoma scream just now."

Well in this story I make Fuji as Atobe cousin so no complain please.

"Ryoma pregnant." Atobe spoke not even thinking of Ryoma feelings, Ryoma hide his face with the fluffy pillow nearby.

Fuji opens his eyes and look at Ryoma for awhile then he closes it back after another shock. "It seems that after you and Atobe get together my day got even more interesting. How long have you been pregnant?"

"I…I…"

"We will see a doctor won't us Ryo chan." Atobe kiss Ryoma once again.

"Why the hell you two can take this pregnancy easily? I'm a guy damn it!" Ryoma shout.

"It can't be help, if you got pregnant it's not like we can just erase it." Fuji came near to Ryoma nd pat that boy head. To tell you guys the truth actually Fuji have that kind of feelings toward Ryoma but to bad Atobe have taken him first.

"What now?" Ryoma spoke as he rest his head on Atobe.

"Maybe a baby boy sounds good."

"ATOBE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was it?" Fuji asks as sees Ryoma and Atobe enter from the front door, seeing Ryoma face is paler than usual make him even more worry. Then he looks at Atobe that is smiling very happily than ever before.

"Fuji…" Ryoma say weakly and walk toward him. "Help me…."

Atobe smile get bigger and quickly walk toward Ryoma pull him closer. Fuji know that Atobe is quite happy to know that he will become a father and want Ryoma to feel the same way too bad he didn't. Right now Ryoma is in hysteria.

Why can't he be happy that he will soon get a child? Is he still afraid of how he going to give birth to it?

"You're going to become a mommy." Atobe spoke.

"There's no way I will let this child call me mommy."

"Why not? You're the one who's giving birth to him."

"It's embarrassing since I'm a guy."

Fuji just watch the couple fought on what the call should be given so slowly he tip toe out from that place leaving those two together and they don't even realize he even gone from their sight. Right now he has something important which is to tell someone to spread this.

He takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello Eiji."

"Fuji! It's been such a long time!" Eiji says happily from the other side of the phone.

"I have something to tell you so listen closely."

.

.

"EH!" Eiji scream.

Oishi came running toward Eiji worry if anything happen to him and see Eiji sit on the ground and his eyes ddn't blink because of a certain shock. Tha last time Oishi sees Eiji like this when he asks Eiji to become a couple with him.

Good time…..such a good time.

"What's wrong Eiji? Did something happen?" Oishi help Eiji to get up and suddenly Eiji pull Oishi toward him.

"Eiji?" Oishi is on top of Eiji right now and Eiji hand is around Oishi.

"Oishi….." Eiji spoke. "We haven't done that yet."

"Done what?"

"Sex."

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Oishi ask can't believe of what Eiji just says. "We still too early to do that and sex seriously will make you tired and hurt so…."

"Just shut up and fuck me!"

"EH!?"

.

.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" Tezuka asks as he serves Fuji a cup of tea to Fuji.

"Aren't you at least a bit happy to him? You're always so cold." Fuji pretends to be disappointed but Tezuka knew him too well.

"There's must be a reason why you're telling me this isn't you."

"Of course." Fuji smirks and winks at his boyfriend. "I think the reason that Ryoma got pregnant is because of his love and Atobe is deep so….."

"….." Tezuka seems to know what's going to happen next.

"I want a child too and I won't take no as an answer."

"It's impossible." Tezuka try to get out from this situation but Fuji have taken off his cloth reveal his body and was seducing Tezuka.

"Come here."

Tezuka can't take his eyes off Fuji. He curses himself to be trapping that easily.

.

.

"It seems that half of your team already knew about this." Atobe spoke as he checks his phone. Ryoma didn't seems to hear him as he keep looking at the mirror to see if his tummy already show the sign of the child is growing.

Then he sighs. "I wonder how I get pregnant in the first place. Maybe it's because of Inui weird juice again, Geez…"

"Ryo chan, don't you dare to say another person name in front of me. I don't like it when you remember someone else."

Ryoma just smile at Atobe, the person he love and care about and have been there for him through thick and thin. He has shown so much to him to all these years even after they marry. "Keigo….I love you."

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Atobe asks as he let Ryoma to sit on his laps.

"Is just that I suddenly remember those past years when we still rival. Do you remember the time when I fell down the cliff and you also jump down, everyone was so shock that time especially me?"

"Ah…..I remember. At that time we both still don't know our feelings to each other and without knowing it I feel in love with you."

"That time I thought you were so romantic." Ryoma kiss Atobe full at the lips.

"What about now?" Atobe asks due to his curiosity.

"Hm….." Ryoma intend to make Atobe furious which is quite funny to see him stare at Ryoma for an answer. "I will tell you if you let me name the child."

"What!" Aobe shouts since he's the one who intend to name him.

"Please…" Ryoma show his pitiful look and as always Atobe give in. "Okay you will name him but in return you must never ever make him a tennis freak like your family."

"Okay!"

PLZ REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma is just having a walk, only a walk and I'm sure you understand what I meant. He is just walking to have some fresh air after all that chaos that happen in the house and here how it started. Well Atobe is too happy that he's going to become a father that he starts spending money on things for the baby.

He even buy a school and name it by his family name for his son to learn, he even hire a driver, a mansion and list of name to name his child which Ryoma is going to choose. He even orders his maid to decorate the baby room fully purple which traumatized Ryoma for life.

"What's wrong with purple?" Atobe asks.

Ryoma can't barely speak anymore so he just walks out from that mansion and refuse his driver offer of taking him to his destination. Right now he want to be alone, well he's not alone anymore since he have a living thing inside of him.

"Why does of all people I have to be the only guy in this world to be pregnant?" Ryoma sigh and continue to walk, well he is still in his bad mood so don't mess up with him. "Looks like it's only both of us huh….."

As he keep walking he spot a boutique shop, in display there was a wedding dress. Ryoma chuckle as he remembers his wedding with Atobe. It all started few years ago, and his mother Rinko was so busy thinking whether to accept the fact her son have to wear a dress or not while for his father….

*Flashback*

"Why do you choose him of all the babes out there? I won't accept him as my son in law!" Nanjiroh shout and Rinko give him a good slap at his face to shut that guy. Ryoma just watch as his parents fight, a friendly fight so there's nothing to worry about. Nanako just smile to see her aunty and uncle opinion.

"I'm so jealous you marry before me." Nanako tell him, Ryoma blush as he remember the time Atobe propose him. All his friend see the moment that he cry. It is tears of happiness. Since Ryoma fell in love with Atobe ever since he first met that guy but never thought the monkey king feel the same way.

Such a beautiful moment that it can even make someone like Kaidoh cry. Tezuka and Fuji eyes widen and thank god their mouth aren't open since Atobe release white birds to make the moment more romantic. Okay let me get this straight, actually Tezuka and Fuji has the same feeling to Ryoma at first but somehow after Atobe propose Ryoma they start dating each other.

Well after he proposes to Ryoma he lifts Ryoma up and carries him in his arms. They start kissing each other passionately in public which everyone especially Tomoka took this chance to put it in their Facebook so everyone will know that Atobe and Ryoma are getting marries.

Such a beautiful moment, very romantic and the day when two people become the happiest people in the world while for the other two has their heart broken when see Ryoma kissing another guy which is not them. Nobody seems to notice that Fuji and Tezuka tighten their fist but Inui sees everything and he just smirks as he put it inside his data.

Nanjiro is still angry that his son choose Atobe instead of all the girls and they can't get marry without his blessing so Atobe has to come to his house to solve this matter once and for all.

"Hello Father in law. This is the second time we met isn't it." Atobe smile as he bow down.

"I remember you; you try to rape my son that time don't you."

"FATHER!" Ryoma shout.

"I'm not raping your son that time we actually about to have sex. In other words I want try to make love with Ryoma but you interrupt that tradition my family always do." Atobe explain.

"I won't let you marry my son no matter you are rich, popular or my son is in love with you."

"Are you sure you won't let me marry Ryoma?" Atobe asks for a certain answer.

"Of course I'm his father."

Atobe sigh and he snap his finger, his butler enter the house carrying a bag and put it on the table. At first everyone thought there's money inside and Nanjiroh is ready to reject the offer but he was shock when Atobe open it and reveal…magazine that contain women and teenage girls in bikini.

"This is heaven!" Nanjiroh eyes twinkle.

"I will give this all to you if you give me your son."

"DEAL!"

"Father, you sold me out just like that. Where's your pride that you keep talking about." Ryoma spoke in disbelief tone since he was just sold out by that stupid magazine.

"Just be safe Ryoma." Nanjiroh hug the magazine and he quickly run toward his room to read all of it. Ryoma embarrass to let Atobe see his father embarrassing sides. If only his family is normal this wouldn't happen.

"Why did you give him that junk?" Ryoma ask his fiancée.

"Don't worry my love, I have already contact your mother Rinko about the magazine so she will throw it away soon when she get home." Atobe explain and put his hand around Ryoma and give that boy a kiss.

"There's something in your pocket, can you take it out?" Ryoma asks since he doesn't feel comfortable of that thing, it makes him harder to sit on Atobe laps.

Atobe look down for awhile and take it out from his pocket and Ryoma quickly get up and make himself far away from Atobe .

"What's wrong it is just a condom?" Atobe spoke.

"I thought we have talk about this, we only do it after we're married. My mom will be angry if she know about this and throw that thing away Atobe."

"So we're not doing it here?"

"Who the hell have sex in the living room?"

"Well…." Atobe sigh is disappointed. "I guess I have to ask your mother permission, should I use blackmail or give her something?"

"KEIGO!" Ryoma shouts and blushes. He can't believe he fell in love with someone like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember the last chapter when Atobe was about to have sex with Ryoma the first time but was interrupt now let me tells you that time. Well it all started 2 weeks after Atobe proposes Ryoma.

-Flashback three years ago-

"You have such a nice body."

"Stop, I won't let you touch me. Why are striping me? AH!"

"Don't worry I will do this nice and slow."

"Don't touch that place, that's my…."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel weird."

"It's not weird, it's good."

"Ah….."

Atobe watch the video and yawn, it the 16th porn video he watch and not even one of them make him feel thrill at all. It's quite boring from his point of view but for the butler that stands beside him can't stop his nose from bleeding.

"Is there any other video? All this video is a crap." Atobe turn off his television by just snapping his fingers. The butler quickly takes the phone and dials a number to get more porn videos. Well Atobe propose Ryoma he was angry that Ryoma father hasn't bless their relationship so their marriage was postpone.

"Damn that old man. I'm still angry even though he's a legendary samurai."

So Atobe has plan to have sex with Ryoma before marriage despite that Ryoma already warn him that they shouldn't have it before their marriage. Well he's not the type to listen to people anyway since in his mind this is his world he's the king and Ryoma is his beloved queen.

Now he had plan lots of things until that day come, the day when he and Ryoma have sex. In his head is fill with dirty minds of how he going to do it and at Echizen household Ryoma sneeze to feel a sudden shiver in his body.

"Are you okay Ryoma?" Nanako asks.

"I'm okay." Ryoma respond but the feeling hasn't go away yet. "How come I feel that this kind of feeling came from Keigo?"

.

.

Atobe is now at the drug store, not an ordinary rug store since it belongs to his family. Everything is making from the rarest stuff and the most expensive but for Atobe it's like buying a candy. The manager personally meets Atobe to serve him for the day.

"What can I do for you today?" The manager asks.

"Give me the drug that can make someone horny."

"Eh?" The manager thought he heard it wrong because why someone like Atobe wants that kind of drug.

"Have you forgotten my family tradition, at a certain age when we have that thing with someone?"

"Oh….." The manager remembers and quickly gives Atobe the drug without further questions.

"Thank you." Atobe thanks him and get out from that place; he can't stop smiling ever since he receives it.

.

.

While for Ryoma he feels something terrible is going to happen and he have to be cover with lots of blanket feeling sick for all of the sudden. Nanako feel something is going to happen and it's very weird for Ryoma to get sick for all of the sudden. That kid never got sick before except the time he drink Inui juice.

Then she heard someone knock the door, she open it and see Atoe and two foreign guys in a suit standing behind him. She was surprise to see Ryoma fiancé suddenly came to visit without calling Ryoma first like he usually does.

"Sorry about this but I swear you won't be harm." Atobe says and snap his hand; the men held each of Nanako hand and take her inside the limo. The driver then drove the limo out of the place as fast as he can.

"Now she's gone…." Atobe smirks. "It's time to start my plan."

Atobe have known every inch of Ryoma house because it is damn smaller than his, he walk all the way to Ryoma room and surprise to see Ryoma cover with lots of blanket.

"What happen?"

"Is that you Karupin?"

"Do I look like a cat?" Atobe feel angry to hear Karupin name instead of his.

"Sorry…." Ryoma apologize.

Atobe take out the drug that the manager give him and…..he was about to let Ryoma take it until suddenly Karupin jump on top of him and make him fell down with the drug. Ryoma watch as his fiancée fall down and laugh.

"I wonder what's your teammate's reaction when they see their king is being defeated by a cat."

"Nobody is perfect Ryoma." Atobe try to hide his sadness as the drug is spilled all over the floor which cost $999,999,999. For him is cheap well for commoner it cost their live.

Ryoma hop out from his bed to help Atobe to get up, Atobe eyes widen as he see this sudden chance and pull Ryoma toward him. When Ryoma land on him he put his hand inside Ryoma pants touching the boy butt and enter his finger inside.

"AHHH!" Ryoma scream.

"Don't worry you will feel better soon."

"Keigo…." Ryoma voice has soften and he is blushing very red until someone appear in Ryoma room and glare sharply at both of them.

"YOU!" Nanjiro shout and kick the Atobe from the window.

I'm sorry this story is so fast, i'm lazy today so forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight. Are you telling me that Ryoma is pregnant?" Nanako asks and Atobe and Ryoma nod their head in the same time while holding hand not knowing if Ryoma family will accept this or not.

Well it all start like this, Ryoma know that someday his parents will realize that his body figure changes and why there's suddenly a baby in their family. He is not the type to lie much so decide to tell the truth to his family about him being pregnant.

Indeed everyone will be nervous about this so Atobe tag along to make sure nothing happen to his wife (Ryoma). It was so scary when Nanjiro (Ryoma dad), Rinko (Ryoma mom) and Nanako (Ryoma cousin) are sitting in front of them with their face full of shock to hear this sudden announcement.

They never thought that a boy can get pregnant, not in their life.

"What kind of sperm did you have?" Najiro asks and then he got a slap from Rinko because the way he asks is rude and didn't even think of people feelings.

"I'm sorry about him, he still hasn't mature yet." Rinko apologizes.

"It's okay." Atobe forgive him even though he also wonders is he should really forgive that old man. Ryoma blush and embarrass letting his husband see his family bad side again, if this keep up and if Atobe can't stand it anymore, with his money especially his power. He can send his father to the Atlantic Ocean.

Then there's a long silence, Ryoma tighten his fist scare if he's family wouldn't accept a freak son. Good thing Atobe parents accept him, since he just born a heir for his family but what about his family? Will they accept or not? He can just hear the sound of the piano making suspense music.

"Ryoma!" Rinko call her son name with a serious tone, Atobe quickly took Ryoma hand and held it tight scare if she will say something that going to hurt Ryoma.

"Yes…..mother." Ryoma shiver he then look at Nanako and for the first time ever he sees her cousin show a serious face which completely creep him out.

Rinko and Nanako suddenly smile and their eyes start to twinkle like stars. "IS IT A GIRL OR A BOY?" They both say at once.

Ryoma can't help but feeling shock, it was so weird why people accept his pregnancy very easily. Has the world gone mad? A guy got pregnant and nobody seems to be surprise or shock. "How come you guys can accept this very easily?" Ryoma asks.

"Well….." Rinko smile is gone. "It all started when your great grandfather told you grandfather and ask to told to the son and then to me about our family. At first he says that our family was curse."

"We're curse." Ryoma gulp.

"That's right, because your great grandfather has a grandfather that want a daughter so much that he curse this family that even men can get pregnant. At first they didn't believe this since they're not gay but since you are pregnant I guess the curse was true after all."

Atobe is smiling and then look up at the ceiling.

"Thank you for making him pregnant." He says and Ryoma tighten his fist trying not to punch his husband in front of his parents. Nanjiro laugh as he hear the story.

"You're family are weird." He says and faint as Rinko give him the most powerful punch of all that sound like someone just shoot someone. Rinko is indeed a scary women but is very nice depend on the situation so they better watch out.

Atobe look at Ryoma for awhile. "Do you…?"

Ryoma understand what he means. "Don't worry I don't follow that genetic from her."

"Oh…." Atobe respond.

As they hand out at Ryoma house for a few hours they decide to go back home, Atobe can't seem to stop sighing all the time making the certain boy annoy.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asks and pat his husband head and kiss him at the cheek. He always does like this to get answer from his husband Atobe when he is depress and it always works like a charm.

"Is just that…" He pauses and then continues. "Ever since you get pregnant I can't have sex with you for nine months and it feels like I'm being torture." He confesses and Ryoma pinch Atobe cheek really hard leaving the red mark.

"You're an idiot! Isn't it enough for you to have sex with me every day and also think about the baby. The baby will get depress if his father blame him for this kind of thing." Ryoma took Atobe hand and let it touch his tummy. "Soon he will be born in this world so start acting like a father."

"I'm a father…" Atobe has fire in his eyes showing his determination. "I'M A FATHER!"

Ryoma laugh to see his husband has beginning to fire up but the fire seems to be out of control for all of the sudden. "Stop the car!" Ryoma shout at the driver realize the back seat is burning with Atobe fire and it took an hour for the ambulance to clear things up.

"Seriously…." Ryoma look at his husband a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Atobe apologize and once again in public he kiss Ryoma at the lips making the boy blush and soon he even forget that they even outside the house. The driver and the butler have to try to make them stop since people are looking at both of them and as always they are in their own world.

.

.

"That's weird." Fuji says. "Looks like I can't get pregnant no matter how many times we did."

Tezuka nose is bleeding remembering how many times Fuji has seduce him and ever since that day they have sex no matter where they are which make Tezuka feel different from usual and exhausted. For Fuji he seems fine even though he is at the bottom.

"I have told you many times Fuji, it's impossible for me to make you pregnant. So please stop this foolishness. If you want a child that badly we can just adopt one at the orphan."

"It's not right!" Fuji shouts. "I want a child that has our blood inside, made by both our love."

"This will be harder than I thought." Tezuka sigh and pour the coffee into his cup.

.

.

Eiji can't stop smiling remember he ask Oishi o do it to him.

"I can't wait!" Eiji shouts happily as he embrace Oishi from the back, seeing his boyfriend smile back at him make him happier.

"What do you mean you can't wait?" Oishi asks.

"Getting pregnant." He says excitedly. Oishi laugh thinking it's a joke but then…..

"Oh no…" He says finally realize the situation that he's about to go through.

.

.

There's a pile of gift in their room, Atobe didn't bother to look and lay down on their bed. Ryoma check on the name of the person who sent it and it all came from Atobe mother. She seems can't wait to have her first grandchild.

"Your mother seems that she really like the news of me getting pregnant." Ryoma told Atobe and only hear him sigh.

"She's always like that, ever since I was born she keep talking about having a grandchild and dream about being call a grandma." That's a shock.

"This is the first time I hear someone want to be calling a grandma."

Atobe reach out his hand and Ryoma immediately knew what his husband want, he walk toward him let Atobe pull him. Embracing him as they both lay down on the bed together, Ryoma pat gently at his tummy and chuckle.

"I wonder what the gender will be." Ryoma says n curiosity.

"If it's a girl I want her to act like Ryo chan." Atobe smirk imagine the girl act very cute just like Ryoma.

"If it's a boy do you want him to act like you?" Ryoma start to imagine a young boy act like Atobe and call himself Ore sama everywhere he go will be kind of weird. Also it will be strange if people see his parents are both guys.

"I wonder if people will accept a freak like me."

"You're not a freak!" Atobe pull Ryoma closer to him. "You're my dear wife that will soon have my child."

"Keigo….."

He then feel something touchng his back and slap Atobe hard at his cheek. "I told you no sex!" Ryoma shouts.

"Like mother like son." Atobe says as he realize that the sound of Ryoma slapping him is exactly just like his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you Ryoma!"

Ryoma didn't bother to talk to him since he know very well what his husband intention is, the baby is now 4 months old and he want to be a good parents for him and try not to be too angry or stress so the baby will be born like others healthy child and Atobe seems not to care about this.

He is always with work and when he came home will always say things like that that can make his heart thrill but wouldn't it be bad for the baby.

"Stop it!" Ryoma shout as Atobe pull him down with him on the bed, he truly treat Ryoma with everything that people will trade their life for. Well for him he doesn't need anything since he already have everything he wants but who would have thought that something that even Ryoma cannot ever thought of having is right now is growing inside my tummy.

At first H thought it was a he is feeling sick since his vomit every hour in every single day. Knowing something is wrong so he decide something that he truly doesn't know to regret or not. The pregnancy test, do it thinking it will be a joke but when it show the sign positive Ryoma scream out loud as he can.

He didn't think of being happy or what, he just got pregnant and scare if Atobe will break up with him but good thing it doesn't turn out like that since his dear husband love him even more now.

"I love you." He kisses Ryoma. "I love you so much."

"Keigo, I know what you want but that doesn't mean you have to act like this just because you're freaking out becoming a father."

Atobe sigh. "It happens too fast."

"You never thought f having a child before?" Ryoma asks as he lay down on the bed beside his husband.

"It's true I want a child, thinking of adopting one but never have thought you will get pregnant. I already plan to adopt a child that is about 10 years old or older that able to understand duty and responsibility. Since my family is well known and we have to take care of our pride, action and people want more of us."

"So you just want a perfect child for the sake of your family status."

"That's right." He sighs again. "Everyone always wants their child to be perfect."

"Nobody is perfect." Ryoma spoke.

As Atobe was about to kiss Ryoma again, Fuji suddenly appear carrying a big box in his hand. Smiling as he see Ryoma was blushing to get caught in the act again but for Atobe he was disappointed Ryoma make a distant.

"Having a good time as always aren't you. It will be great is Tezuka acting the same way too but he is more into work then spending time with me. "Fuji sighs. "If only he learns how to give me more love than spending time with those works of his. I feel like being his second wife for all of the sudden."

"I feel bad for you." Ryoma give Fuji his sympathy.

"More importantly we don't call each other with our first name." Fuji embraces Ryoma making Atobe jealous. He doesn't like Ryoma to be embrace by someone that isn't him.

"Enough with this hugging, Ryoma is my wife." Atobe pull Ryoma back to him and Fuji just smirk seeing Ryoma blushing madly of his husband action. It was quite cute if only Tezuka done the same way to him too,

"I'll be going. Goodbye to both of you." Fuji wave goodbye and walk out.

They both then stare at the box, Fuji forgets to bring it back with him or the box is actually for them.

"Want to open it?" Ryoma ask as he hand already touches the cover ready to open it, Atobe gulp thinking it's a trap or something. Without hearing Atobe answer he opens it and then it reveal….

"Why did Fuji give me a bra and panties?"

Atobe eyes wide open as he spot a letter paste at the side of the box, he take it and read it. Ryoma wonder what Fuji is thinking giving him this kind of stuff, Atobe turn to look at Ryoma.

"Ryoma do you remember our last checkup?" He asks.

"Yeah I did, its few days ago."

"Do you realize something strange about your body Ryoma." Atobe place his hand at Ryoma shoulder.

"No I don't think so."

"It's better if you look closely." He pull Ryoma up and force him to enter the bathroom, he closes the door and get ready for the…

"AHHHHH!" Ryoma scream.

.

.

Fuji sigh as he walk out can't believe of what just happen, he heard that Ryoma family got cursed but doesn't expect it to be like this. It's just too much for that boy to handle. Well even though the doctor asks him not to read the note but his curiosity makes him read it. Now he is feeling very guilty.

He keep walking until he's outside of Atobe mansion, he then sees Tezuka is waiting for him with his car.

"This is a surprise I thought you are busy with you're work." Fuji blink a few times to see if this real or not since Tezuka never came to pick him up because he keep using the excuse he's to busy for that.

"I finish early today so I want to spend some time with you." Tezuka smile at Fuji.

"Thank you that is thoughtful of you." Fuji tries to smile but as he remember about Ryoma he feel sad. Tezuka embrace him seeing that something is wrong with Fuji, he doesn't smile like he usually do.

Fuji shook his head not wanting Tezuka to get worry too but Tezuka stare at him wanting an answer and Fuji knows there's no way out from this so he decide to tell the truth. Its good thing Tezuka is not as talkative as Eiji, he is good at keeping secret than anyone else.

"Ryoma….he…."

.

.

"Keigo! Help me!" Ryoma came running wearing only his long shirt, Atobe just blush as Ryoma body came close to him.

.

.

"Ryoma body is slowly turning to a girl."

Tezuka spit out his coffee and cough unable to hold his laughter. "WTF!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ryoma body is turning into a girl, now how can Atobe help Ryoma in this situation?_

'

"Calm down Ryoma everything will be alright." Atobe try to calm his wife, Ryoma keep crying in his arms making his new clothes wet with tears and it make of silk. Well, there's no time to think of that since his wife body is turning into a girl and it's the weirdest thing ever happen in Ryoma life. This is all because of the stupid curse.

'Damn that ancestor of mine.'

"I will buy you anything you want so please stop crying. Want me to but you a new racket or dozen of ponta?" Atobe try to cheer him up but….

"I want my virginity back." Ryoma spoke.

Atobe feels hurt as he heard that, it's his entire fault to make Ryoma like this isn't it. If they just have a normal relationship with a girl then Ryoma won't have to suffer like this. 'I don't deserve Ryoma if I can't do anything to help. Turning into a girl is too much for him to handle and surgery won't help him forgetting about this entire thing that is happening to him.'

Embracing Ryoma trying to tell him everything will be alright.

"What's so bad about becoming a girl? I'm sure you will look beautiful no matter what your gender is."

"Well…." Ryoma blushes. "How did girls pee?"

Atobe blush as well don't know how to answer that, just like other guys he doesn't know that kind of answer or imagine it. Trying to imagine seems perverted since he is already a marry man and he doesn't want any cheating.

"I will call the expert for this." Atobe take out his phone and dial the numbers but he is still surprise that the only think that make Ryoma worry about being a girl is that he is scare of how to pee. Isn't that a shock? If every boy turn into a girl and all they care about is how to go to the restroom is kind f ridiculous.

Fuji sighs as he lay down on the sofa, he can't help but feel so sorry to Ryoma. It's quite sad and hurt. Ryoma is younger than him and he have already experience such hard stuff in that age. Poor boy and Tezuka has red marks on his face because Fuji slaps him ashamed of his husband behavior. He supposes being sympathy of the boy not laughing.

"It still hurts." Tezuka says as he walk pass Fuji.

"You got what you deserve." Fuji sighs.

There was a long silence between them and Tezuka can't stop but feel that Fuji is glaring at him. He knows that laughing at Echizen is wrong but he can't help it, it's not every day to see someone turn into a girl. "I bought a parasite." Fuji confesses.

"Huh?"

"I bought a parasite Tezuka." Fuji says again.

"What do you mean?"

"The parasite will help me get pregnant, so…."

There was another long silence, Tezuka don't know how to respond at all Fuji was nervous of Tezuka doesn't want this of having any child at all. Will he accept the fact that Fuji want a baby so badly, will he?

"Please Tezuka…."

Tezuka tap the table try to make a very mature decision that will not cause both of them any regret. What will people say when they heard Fuji is pregnant, they are both normal family not like Atobe so there are going people that will criticize this about male getting pregnant. What about his neighbors, what will they say? He doesn't want Fuji to regret this later of get him he hurt.

"Are you sure about doing this?"

"Yes." Fuji answers seriously.

It was then Fuji phone suddenly ring, he quickly pick it up after seeing who is calling him. "What's wrong Atobe?" Fuji ask, Tezuka drink his coffee trying to think of an answer.

"HOW DO GIRLS PEE?" Atobe shout making Tezuka spit out the coffee.

Fuji blushes. 'Why the hell is Atobe asking such a question? I'm not a girl.' Turn off his phone not

Bothering to answer it, Tezuka has to clean up his mess. Once again he just waste a good coffee, it's not every day normal people like them can buy coffee from starbucks. Fuji apologizes to Tezuka for the sudden call.

"I will go out for a while."

"Where?" Tezuka asks.

"Somewhere so you can have your time alone. Please reconsider about this, I really want a child Tezuka, a child for both of us."

.

.

Ryoma lay down on the bed and Atobe hold his wife hand all the time, he was quite angry that Fuji turn off his phone without answering his question. Now his beloved Ryoma is getting sadder that his body will slowly change and who knows. Maybe it's great since girl has boob.

"If you're thinking about boobs I will kill you Keigo." Ryoma warn.

Atobe gulp, does Ryoma can read mind or something? "Ryoma…I love you no matter if you're a girl or not. I don't care if you are half male or half women at all."

"Keigo be serious about this for once." Ryoma feel like bursting out like a volcano but he try to calm down as much as possible. Kiss Atobe and then give a smile.

"I'm sorry for overacting, lots of things keep happening so will you be by my side until this problem is gone Atobe. You're the only one I can trust and the one I love more than anything else."

They hug each other, feeling each other warmth.

"I love you Ryoma."

"I love you too."

"I love you so much that I want to…." Atobe lean close to him and as he was about to give Ryoma a kiss Ryoma place his finger on his lips.

"If you still impatient to have sex with me I will have no choice but to move out. So just wait for a few months more."

Atobe just laugh and embrace him one again. He really does love Ryoma more than anything else too but he can't help about wanting to sleep with him again. Time is not going as fast as usual so it's hard being very patience about it. So all he can do now is be a good boy and listen to his wife.

"Have you chosen a name for the baby yet?" Atobe asks.

"I want to name the child Ino(pig) or Inu(dog)."

Atobe can't help but feel like hitting himself, why did Ryoma choose that kind of name for their child he can't accept it. He really can't. Please tell him it's a joke.

"I'm just kidding, I want to name this child with Ichi(first) in it. If there twin I will pick something else." Ryoma stood up and give Keigo a kiss. "Please be by my side if there's something about to happen to me again. Who knows maybe I will turn to half male and half female just like you say earlier."

"I will accept you no matter what will happen to you, Ryoma." Keigo kneel and kiss Ryoma hand just like a prince.

"You are romantic sometime but do you realize you forget to zip your pants, I can see your boxer." Roma laugh.

.

.

"Should I let him do it? You're the only one that can tell me the answer and I have risk myself by coming to your house so tell me Inui! Should I let Fuji get pregnant and hear all what people will say about my family?"

Inui adjust his glasses ever since the news about Ryoma getting pregnant people keeps coming to his house for counseling and they don't even pay him. This is very troublesome since he really want to make a new juice for his team; he is now a coach replacing the old coach for the Seigaku.

"Let me ask you this, do you want a child or not?"

"Well….I does not mind having any, I don't even mind of having 10 children but for a guy to get pregnant. That is too much and Fuji….."

"You scare if he gets hurt or something like that?"

Tezuka nod, it's true he want to protect Fuji so he scare when Fuji get pregnant he will regret the thing and who the hell invented the device for a guy to get pregnant. This world has gone insane.

"How about you just let Fuji do it? It seems he really want to since he came here to talk to me about this and he have waited for a long time to gather courage to tell you about him wanting to get pregnant. Please think of your partner feelings."

Tezuka closes his eyes and let out a long sigh, he feel like being drag into a world that he can't get out. Feeling so stress about being a husband, trying to grant Fuji wish and thinking of how to give good reputation to his family. There's too much pressure on him, remind him of being a captain for the tennis club. Being a captain is easier than family problem.

"I will think about it, thank you for your help Inui."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ryoma."

"Yes Keigo?"

"How's the baby doing?"

Ryoma chuckle as Atobe wrap his arm around him, they both are sitting together on the bed watching a movie together in the big screen television which is ¼ the size of the cinema screen. Atobe will buy bigger if it wasn't of Ryoma that is still not use to this rich situation yet since he came from a normal family.

There's one thing he really doesn't like about his husband family, it's not that he hate it is just that it's too much. He remembers the time that Atobe renovate the room and the restroom made of gold was the most stupid thing ever to waste their money on. Also he still feels weird that the chair and table has platinum and diamonds as decoration.

'Rich people are hard to understand but good thing Keigo is a little different.'

"Once the baby is born I think it's good to sent him or her to the famous international school in Korea."

Ryoma turn to look at his husband disbelief of what he just heard, who dare he sent away their first-born child to another country.

"NO!" Ryoma shouts.

"Why not? It will good for him and this day Korea is very popular so people will praise him for able to understand their language which is very good for my family too since it's a tradition that people who have my family bloodline at least know 5 languages. I will be proud of my child don't you think so?"

This is outrageous.

"KEIGO! This is my child too and there's no way I will let you sent this innocent child to Korea, what kind of father are you?"

Seeing Ryoma in angry mood isn't good since he know very well what happen when Ryoma is angry but that doesn't mean he scare of it. Is just that when Ryoma get angry he will keep saying about going back to his parent house and Atobe has to forget his pride as a young billionaire and kneel at Ryoma so he won't go home. There's a few reason why he can't let Ryoma go back home.

First he love Ryoma, second his parents will think he treat Ryoma badly, third his parents in law will never trust him again and other rich people, fourth he is a sex addict which he try to overcome and lastly Ryoma is the only one that will greet him when he came back from hard work which makes him very happy to see his love smiling at him.

"I'm going home." Ryoma was about to get up but Atobe wrap his arm tighter so his wife can't get away from him.

"Ryoma, about the international school just think about our child education."

"Well I was thinking of giving these child lots of love instead of sending him away. Once the child grew up in a different place, once came back here this child won't feel like this place is home at all so….."

Atobe knew how that feel and so is Ryoma, they both grew up at another country and it is awkward when both of them arrive in Japan but as long they know that this is their true home place then they sure will call it home.

"Sorry about that Ryoma, please don't be angry at me." Atobe kiss Ryoma neck making the boy shiver in excitement. Quickly Ryoma turn to look at Atobe.

"Just don't think of sending this child away, please…" Ryoma beg and Atobe quickly agree so Ryoma wouldn't be sad anymore.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Baka….." Ryoma say and continue to watch the movie, glance down at his tummy and rub it gently. "You father is stupid once in a while."

Atobe kiss Ryoma to shut him.

"I thought you won't say any bad thing since we're going to have a child soon."

"Keigo darling, you will always be our idiot."

"And you will always be my beloved wife until the end of the world."

They both look at each other and kiss once more, it was then Ryoma phone start to ring and shut it off since he is very busy enjoying the taste of Ryoma mouth so he doesn't care about who call him. There's a feeling inside of him that he want more of Ryoma body but waiting for it feel like hell. After the baby is born he is going to have a good time getting his reward for being a good boy for nine months. (When I say reward I mean the sex thing)

.

.

Fuji look at the parasite h is holding all he need know is to convince Tezuka and then he has to make sure this parasite stay in his body for 6 hours and then he can go to the restroom. That is what he has to suffer to get a baby and this thing is quite expensive but he can but it due to Atobe help.

_A few days ago at Atobe mansion, Fuji is having a meeting with Atobe at the living room and that time Ryoma is having a nap._

"_I want a child!" Fuji confess and Atobe didn't seem shock at all, he is calmer than Fuji ever thought._

"_I got just the thing to make your wish came true."_

_Snapping his finger his butler place a black lock suitcase, the maid close the curtain and the only light there was a candle in the middle of the room but Fuji know that Atobe just want to make the atmosphere more tense but he just go along with it since his wish to bear a child is about to come true and it's all thanks from him._

_Opening the bag show a few tube with pill inside, not knowing what it is Atobe begin to explain about it of how this is actually that the government is making but he buy it since he is too rich than you ever imagine that can make guys pregnant. _

"_The true is I buy it for Ryoma but since he can naturally get pregnant so I guess I give it to you instead just think this as you birthday present."_

_Fuji was quite happy of what he just heard but…._

"_Today is not my birthday."_

_Atobe look frown for a while before going back to the kind mood, Fuji doesn't mind actually because Atobe has a bad sense of date since there's a few time he forget what date it is._

Fuji put back the parasite.

If only Tezuka will accept his decision since he really want a child because when he was young he always wish to have a child but that time his parent encourage him since he was young that time and now that he is older he now it will be difficult.

"Huh….." Fuji sighs one more time. "What can I do to convince him on doing this with me?

.

.

Ryoma look into himself on the mirror taking off all his clothes and stare inside. It was quite disappointed of what he is seeing since he just knows what woman boobs look like since he is having one even though it's small and from that day on he has to sit to pee. Looks like have to get use on wearing woman clothes and learn about girl stuff which Nanako his cousin is happy to help him.

He uses to hear that girl didn't fart so it was surprise when Nanako says it is not true.

"AH!" Ryoma manage to say.

Atobe chuckle as he see that Ryoma is trying to keep his leg close when he sit and at his age as a proper woman he can't act like he usually do and must act sweet and kind so she will be respect by other people who Ryoma try his best to manage.

"Don't work to hard Ryoma, remember that you are pregnant." Atobe remind him and Ryoma nd and rest his head on Atobe shoulder.

"I'm so freaking tired with this woman stuff."

"You will get use to it eventually and if there's anything gone wrong I'm there for you since I'm your prince on a white horse."

Imagine Atobe on a white horse he laughs. It's true that it would look good but why is it that every fairytale the prince always on a white horse and not black or brown. "Pink…." Ryoma says. "I want to see you on a pink horse."

"That is not manly."

"Don't be like that…..you will look good in pink I guarantee it."

Atobe just pat his wife head feeling like laughing but just hold it, he doesn't know if Ryoma is serious about it so it's better if he just shut up.

"5." Atobe says as he take his documents, he's going to work now and there's an important meeting soon about the oil factory at Asia, this is just one of his important meeting and that's all. The true is he doesn't care at all since he own lots of oil factory than you ever imagine.

"What do you mean by 5?" Ryoma asks.

"I want 5 children."

Ryoma blush as he heard it, Atobe wink and walk out from the room after giving Ryoma a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryoma look out from the window, the clear blue sky and the maid and other workers are doing their job happily, he feels so jealous of them. It has been months since he gets pregnant and his tummy start to take shape relieves to know the baby is growing well but…

"It's boring in here."

Atobe has forbidden him to take a step outside since he is worry if an accident happens at his wife and might cause harm to their child that hasn't been born yet so they have a long argument last night because of that Ryoma sleep in different bed because he is still angry but Atobe sneak into his room since they never sleep seperately after marriage.

Atobe visit him at his free time since there's a lot of work lately.

"I will be back."

Indeed he will back but at midnight! Ryoma can't fell asleep without Atobe ever since they start living together, Atobe apologize many times and in his heart he forgive his husand. When Ryoma knew that Atobe is home he fell relieve and once he get a kiss goodnight from his husband he can finally sleep in peace.

"So…." Fuji says. "You have a problem to sleep if Atobe is not home yet."

Ryoma nod and sip the tea, they both are in the garden now. Of course Ryoma sneak out from the mansion thanks to Fuji help.

"That's right."

"Maybe you drink lots of caffeine."

Ryoma shook his head and put down the teacup. "Atobe forbid me to drink any of those saying it's bad for the baby also I never drink it before since I heard it's bitter."

"You're lucky to have a very good husband."

Fuji sigh as he remember about Tezuka, after the talk about the baby he move out from that house and live in rent apartment, feeling depress lately since he wonder if his act will break off their relationship.

"You're okay Fuji?" Ryoma asks.

"I'm a little tired, that's all."

.

.

Eiji eat another candy.

"Eiji…."

He ignores Oishi and keeps eating the sweets.

"Eiji….."

Actually Eiji can't hold his laughter but he has to hold it just a bit longer, this is all for the best. Watching as Oishi hair is now longer than middle school, the same length as Fuji hair. He looks way more handsome but never once see Oishi in blond.

"You look delinquent."

Oishi blush as he look in the mirror, it's quite scary to even look at himself.

"Can I take this off?"

"No!" Eiji start to laugh, its fun to do make over sometime.

.

.

"I'm back."

"Atobe….." Ryoma smile as he sees Atobe.

It's good thing the butler decide to coöperate and when he hear that Atobe has return quickly Fuji help him get into his room, well after that Fuji has to jump out from the window since Atobe will feel suspicious to see they both together.

Letting Atobe embrace him and hug him back.

"You're home early."

"I want to see you so badly so I cancel all my meeting to spent more time with you."

"You're the sweetest husband ever."

Atobe miss Ryoma so much that he hug him tightly and Ryoma blush as he felt that his boob being press and Atobe hand is touching his butt and this is absolutely not a normal hug. It feels so weird to have a girl body.

"Kyah~" Ryoma let out a cute scream

Atobe quickly realize of his action and back off with his hands up, eyes widen to see Ryoma blushing and his voice doesn't sound like a guy anymore. It seems that the process of being a girl is getting faster than the doctor expectation.

"Wow…." That all he can say.

"Hm…" Ryoma feel embarrass, if only his body is still a boy this wouldn't happen.

It was an awkward moment and Atobe wonder if he should apologize and Ryoma doesn't know whether to just keep quiet about this. Fuji sigh as he spy on them from the second floor, its good thing that Atobe mansion is big. He can even stay here for months without people realize his existence.

"Come on, give me a good show."

He feels a soft tap from his back. 'What is that?' Turn around slowly and put on an innocent smile as he sees Yuuta. Now he remembers, Yuuta is a security and guard the mansion but he didn't know the time that Yuuta work.

Yuuta just look disappointed at his brother that he use to proud of.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?"

"Yuuta!"

Fuji throws away the binocular and act like nothing happen but Yuuta know his brother too well. Then he pull his brother hand.

"Atobe has warned me to forbid you at this area."

"That's disappointing." Fuji smirks as his little brother pull him.

.

.

"How's the baby."

"Happy!"

Atobe chuckle and place his arm around Ryoma and then touches Ryoma tummy with his other hand, feeling as there's something inside and soon one day it will be born and he will be call a father.

"I'm too happy."

"You should since it is your child after all."

"I….." Atobe feel like crying as he imagines having kids. "I'm going to become a father."

"Atobe."

Ryoma lean at Atobe chest, smiling as he see Atobe is smiling widely. It seems that once the baby is born this family will be happier than ever. Imagine having a happy family and maybe he will reconsider of having 5 children just like Atobe wanted. This will be the greatest thing ever happen to him.

.

.

"Aniki…."

"Yeah….." Fuji says sadly.

"Tezuka call you for the past few days, don't you think it's about time to go back to him."

Fuji remember Tezuka face, the face he show when he tell him that he want a baby but looks like it isn't easy to convince him but what can he do?

"We have a fight."

"Ah….." Yuuta quickly shut his mouth and walk out from the room but before that. "Maybe he has changed his mind." Yuuta say loudly and make Fuji confuse.

"YUUTA!"

His brother already closes the door.

.

.

_At the corner a car is driving in high-speed and the hit them. Blood was everywhere and slowly opening his eyes to see people upside down. Why are they upside down? Feeling something very painful at his stomach, even though it's painful he touch it and there's something sharp inside._

_He cry silently as he realize what just happen._

"_We have to send them to the hospital, she's pregnant!"_

_Is it too late?_


	10. Chapter 10

Ryoma feel sick, his head hurts and most of all he didn't have any appetite to eat.

"Why is Ryoma still sick? Do something!" Atobe shouts.

"The medicine need time Master Atobe." The doctor look down feeling afraid to even look at his eyes since the young master is in a bad mood.

Ryoma knew that his husband is worry but that doesn't mean he can take out his anger on others. Also why can't he shout at somewhere else?

"Keigo…" Ryoma call him with a weak voice.

"Ryoma!" Atobe took Ryoma hand and held it tight.

"It's alright so don't worry too much."

Atobe start to cry and tighten his grip. Ryoma try to break free since his hand is not powerful when he is sick also it feels like Atobe is trying to break it.

"I saw this in the movie before." Atobe spoke.

"EH?" The doctor and Ryoma say at the same time.

"The heroine die in a battle and the hero will also die in depress. So please don't die, our baby is not even born yet."

Ryoma feel like slapping himself, what kind movie is Atobe watching? It's not like he will die soon also it just a cold doesn't mean that Atobe has to act like this, it's quite embarrassing. Why can't he act a bit mature?

"I won't die." Ryoma pat Atobe head.

"He caught a cold, there's no other disease young master." The doctor tries to calm the young master. "Also this always happens to people who get pregnant for the first time and it won't cause any harm to the baby."

"Are you sure?" Atobe use his sharp glare and the doctor knew that is dangerous to stay there any longer since when young master in a bad mood he will fire everyone that he sees.

"Keigo…" Ryoma say sweetly. "Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Of course." Quickly Atobe ran out to fulfill Ryoma wish, as he is gone Ryoma show his thumb up and the doctor thank him many times.

Thank god Ryoma just save his job.

.

.

Fuji stand in front of the door wondering if he should enter or not, the word that Yuuta say last night keep repeat in his head.

"_Maybe he changes his mind!"_

He was afraid but at the same time he miss Tezuka voice, wanting badly to see his lover again but can he find the courage to even speak to him after his selfishness on wanting to have a baby. Maybe this is a bad idea so as Fuji was about to walk away Tezuka call his name.

"Syusuke!"

It was a surprise since Tezuka use to call him Fuji so what have happen?

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka quickly ran toward him and embrace, it feels like years they haven't hug each other like this. Indeed they miss each other.

"Where have you been, you won't answer any of my call?" Tezuka asks.

"I forget to charge my phone."

"Have you been eating well?"

"Yeah….."

It was an awkward moment so Tezuka pull Fuji inside to discuss about it, about having a baby and this time he will listen fully to Fuji wish.

.

.

"Keigo…"

Ryoma has just taken a short nap and when he woke up and sees Atobe is lying down beside him on the bed. He smiles at Ryoma and stroke his wife hair.

"Sleep some more if you have too."

"You don't feel lonely with no one to talk too?"

"No."

"Is it that amusing to look at me sleeping?"

"Yeah especially the part you call my name in your sleep."

Looking into each other eyes, it just like the first time they fell in love, their first date and their first kiss, it is the best thing ever happen in their life and now they going to get their first baby.

Looks like many things will happen in their life that they couldn't expect, there's a bad moment and a good moment but they both knew at the end they always be together. Since both love each other.

"Keigo!"

"What's wrong?"

Roma start to laugh as he pace both of his hand at his tummy.

"The baby just kicks."

"Really?"

Atobe touch it too and laugh along with Ryoma as he can feel it too, now he knows how it feels being so excited. Again the baby kick and Atobe smile getting wider, it's great to know the baby is doing well.

"Just wait, you will be born soon."

"Keigo….."

.

.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" Fuji asks.

Tezuka look down, he doesn't know what to say at all once they both sit down. Even though a few minute has passed but it feels like an hour. He wants to tell Fuji of his decision but thinking whether this is right or not.

"It's now or never."

"What are you talking about Tezuka?"

"You do what you want, 'IF' you have thought carefully about it."

Fuji blink a few times somehow can't believe of what he just heard, is this really Tezuka or has being replace by an alien.

This is truly shocking moment as Tezuka kneel in front him, taking his hand and slid a ring at his finger. Will they be more than a lover now? Is he hearing wedding bell even though they live far away from the church.

"Yes…..yes…yes…..YES!" Fuji shouts and jump on top of Tezuka feeling so happy.

Tezuka just smile to see Fuji happy, looks like there's no turning back now.

"I want a boy!" Fuji said.

Tezuka sigh to see Fuji behavior, a mysterious guy and until know he can't fully understand him but that's one of the reason he love Fuji.

.

.

The doctor check on Ryoma using the special device, Atobe keep holding Ryoma hand feeling nervous all of a sudden and Ryoma has to endure the pain since his husband is griping him tight.

As the doctor finish checking he wrote something on the paper.

"How's the baby?" Atobe asks.

The doctor just smiles and brushes his long white beard, making Atobe more nervous and he doesn't like waiting. Ryoma pat his husband head and think back the situation, isn't Atobe suppose giving words of courage instead.

"Good news." The doctor says.

Ryoma and Atobe stay silent.

"You got twin."

Ryoma chuckle and before he knew it he is crying and sulking, lean against Atobe shoulder and cry even louder.

"Thank you for giving me two children Ryoma." Atobe and the doctor watch as Ryoma keep crying and eventually fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryoma can't stop smiling ever since he knew that he is going to have two children, this is the best year he ever has. Atobe feel happy too to see Ryoma in such a good mood, seeing his wife smiling non-stop and more surprisingly Ryoma didn't break any of his rules today about not leaving the room.

Actually all this time he put hidden cameras all around the mansion especially outside their room so basically he knew what happen at his mansion, nobody can complain since he's the one that own it.

"How's my little baby?" Atobe kiss Ryoma and kiss his tummy.

"They both like to kick."

"I see." Atobe laugh as he embraces Ryoma.

"Keigo darling~"

"Yes?" Atobe quickly reply.

Ryoma pointed in front of him and Atobe just look at all the steak, meats, pork, beefsteak, lamb chops and few others meat stuff.

"What's with all this food, just because my body gets bigger doesn't mean you have to feed me with this stuff all day long."

Atobe just smile as he took a bite and chew it and then he lift Ryoma chin up using one finger using mouth to mouth method to feed his wife. The best thing that Atobe like about food is using it as advantage to get closer to Ryoma, it's not everyday people can feed their beloved using mouth.

They both smirks and the baby suddenly kick Ryoma again.

"Why do they love kicking so much?"

"Maybe they got excited to watch their parents get in lovely mood."

"Or they don't like it and want us to stop."

"Do you want me to stop?" Atobe asks.

"NO!" Ryoma pull Atobe toward him and give a kiss before pushing and walk away, Atobe is shock for a moment and then he realize. Ryoma just run away from eating all those food that he bought for that person. All these meat is high quality and most people would beg to even have a bite.

"RYOMA!" Atobe run to search for his wife, he can't let his wife walk around without eating all those food.

.

.

A Japanese guy stand outside the Echizen household, smiling as he looks at the house. It hasn't changed much since last year ago with his bag hang on his shoulder he walks inside the house area. It has been a long time since he came here hoping that he can give a surprise to certain someone.

Once he was about to barge in, the front door was open and his cousin smile as she sees him.

"Welcome home."

"You don't seem surprise."

"Well that is because I got an instinct you will come home today Ryoga."

Ryoga smirks, it seems that his cousin is more than she seems.

"How's that old man?" Ryoga asks.

"Same as always, since your back can you help me get rid of those magazines. It seems that uncle hides it in a secret room and I just find out about it."

Ryoga knew what she meant by those magazines, his father is a pervert which is weird and gladly Ryoma don't inherited any of that guy genes except for being able tp play tennis like a professional.

"Where's chibisuke? Is he still asleep?" Ryoga enter the house and look around hoping to see his little brother, Nanako sweat drop as she remember that nobody has told Ryoga about Ryoma has marry a rich guy and get pregnant.

Ryoga was about to go upstairs to wake that boy thinking his alsleep but Nanako quickly stop him, she knew how much Ryoga is very protective about Ryoma. What will happen is he knew that Ryoma is pregnant?

Once she pull his sleeve, Ryoga knew that something has happen. If she did something like this means that something happen to Ryoma, despite Ryoga acting like a kid he know what happen in his surroundings.

"Nanako . . ."

"Ye-yeah." Her voice s shaking.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Nanako look down.

"About Ryoma, if you don't tell me I will shave Karupin (Ryoma cat) and I know that you don't like seeing naked cat."

.

.

Fuji lay down on the bed, they have to do the same thing every day so Fuji able to give birth and as the manual says it isn't easy and take out lots of energy from his body. Tezuka wear his glasses as soon as he finish cleaning it, then he cover Fuji body with warm blanket. It has been a busy week.

"I wonder what will happen if we get a girl instead?"

Tezuka try to imagine if they get a girl hoping that his daughter will be sweet, nice, like to help other and somehow in his imagination his baby girl look almost like Fuji so quickly he shook his head. A girl shouldn't act like Fuji.

Then he try to imagine having a son, someone who is clever, don't show much emotion and serious on his job and the baby look like him. Tezuka face palm, he can guarantee that his son won't have any friends if the boy acts just like him.

He didn't realize that Fuji is watching him and try to stop himself from laughing, seeing Tezuka act like that is funny.

"I love you." Fuji whispers and quickly shut his eyes before Tezuka had the chance to see him already awake.

.

.

Ryoma sing a lullaby as he sit down on the chair, looking outside from his balcony the scenery. He never felt this happy in his life and it felt so good, hope nothing can ruin this moment.

Atobe watch Ryoma from afar, he doesn't know why but he feels jealous somehow. Seeing that Ryoma is paying more attention to their child than him, he never felt this lonely before. Indeed he was happy of becoming a father and ready to help Ryoma in any way but now why is he feeling so jealous?

That child is his so what kind of father envy their own child?

"Ryoma." Atobe call his wife.

Ryoma doesn't deems to hear him as he busy singing lullaby for his children, Atobe smile too and deep inside hoping that Ryoma will turn around and look at him.

'Please look at me Ryoma, please . . .'

"Keigo . . ." Ryoma look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ." Keigo just smile. "Ore sama is just fine."

Ryoma blink a few times surprise of what he just heard, how long has it been since Atobe call himself Ore sama and more importantly why? Did something happen to his husband? Ever since they get marry and Ryoma tell him that about that word Atobe never say it ever again but why now?

"Did something happen?"

"No." Atobe lie.

"You're making me worry sweetheart." Ryoma walk toward his husband looking worry.

Atobe then had plan something in his mind, the only way to attract Ryoma attention is to make him worry. This is good.

"I feel dizzy."

Ryoma quickly place his hand on Atobe cheek and luckily Atobe went to the sauna just now so Ryoma is not even suspicious or now he is lying.

"You have overworked yourself don't you?"

Atobe can't stop smiling to feel Ryoma hand touching his face, it feel so nice.

.

.

Ryoga is inside the kitchen, chopping the meat and fish. Nanako watch in fear since normal people will think that Ryoga is just cooking but actually he is testing which knife is the sharpest. When he heard that bastard get Ryoma pregnant there's something is telling him to kill that bastard.

"I need to sharpen this."

"I . . . I think it is sharp enough." Nanako voice is shaky.

"Not sharp for me." Ryoga continue his work while Nanako quickly sent S.O.S to her aunt and uncle that is in America right now, she doesn't want to suffer this alone.

'Help me! Anybody will do!'


	12. Chapter 12

Dear readers,

Starting from Wednesday my school will start so it will take longer time for me to update so from now on just like 2012 I will update every Saturday and Sunday if I can. That's all.


	13. Chapter 13

"There's still no sign."

"Maybe we did it wrong."

"I don't know." Fuji sigh, it has been a few weeks and still there's no sign of getting pregnant yet which is worrying him and Tezuka. What if is this doesn't work, can he still get pregnant?

"I'm worry."

"It's okay." Tezuka kiss him. "Everything will be alright."

At first he doesn't know whether t have a child of his own but now he want it since he can't take it to see Fuji in pain. They need a child and if he need to go to church everyday to pray he will do it, so hopefully Fuji will finally get a baby.

"Maybe we need an expert."

"Who?" Fuji asks. "if you're talking about Ryoma isn't it because his family is curse."

"I'm not talking about Echizen, I'm talking about someone else. Maybe Momoshiro wife can help us."

"Oh . . . You're talking about Anchan."

.

.

Ryoma sleep soundly on Atobe laps, having a peaceful nap every afternoon. Atobe just watch as his adorable wife is having a good time and today is not very hot or too cold which is a good temperature for everyone to fall asleep today. Also every part of Atobe mansion has air conditioner so it is heaven every day.

As Atobe about to fall asleep to he hear few knocks and order for that person to come in.

"Atobe sama." The maid bows down.

"What is it this time; if it's another present from okasan please put it inside the gift room number 5."

"There's a visitor Atobe sama."

"If it's my friends or Ryoma chase them out."

"He says he's related to Echizen Atobe sama."

"If it is Rinko bring her in and chase that old guy away."

"IT'S RYOMA SAMA BROTHER!"

The maid shout unable to take it anymore, she actually plan to just tell Atobe sama and walk out enjoying her rest.

"You're fired."

Atobe say calmly and place a pillow underneath Ryoma head and walk out pass the maid ignoring her face full of anger but he know she can't do anything since she is just merely a human with no status in the noble world.

Right now there's something important he has to do, he hear about Ryoma brother once that he is very protective so who knows what will that person do also from Nanako information Ryoga is a scary bastard and looks like he has to use every charm he has to get on that person good side.

Hearing a loud explosion there'd no denying it is Ryoma brother. A type of person doesn't like to wait for others that is not his family.

"Get him here now!" Ryoga shouts.

Atobe can only sigh as he walk forward, the true is he prefer to just stay by Ryoma side than seeing a visitor but since the visitor is Ryoma brother what choice does he have.

.

.

Ryoga just smirk as the maid made a distance afraid of him and they all know that face Ryoga made isn't a friendly smile.

'I will kill you Atobe! Kill you for making my little brother pregnant.'

"Seeing from your reaction you want to kill me."

Ryoga look at Atobe and as quick as lightning he take out a knife from the bag and throw it toward Atobe but unfortunately Atobe dodge it.

"Don't underestimate me lowly commoner."

"Shut up rich brat!"

And so the place has become off limit and the servants just watch from outside as Atobe and Ryoga fighting each other, is exactly just like in the movie but much cooler since they both are handsome man. Seeing as they fight more servants gather to watch in excitement and Atobe use his movement to find Ryoga weakness and attack it.

Their movements somehow remind them all about Bleach, it is nice anime.

"Go Atobe sama!" They cheers.

Atobe give a flying kiss and Ryoga use that chance to make a wound at Atobe face which cause have the servants faint seeing their adorable master get hurt.

"Take that!"

"Filthy commoner!"

"Over confidence."

"Sadist!"

"Rapist!"

They both keep fighting making the living room to be a mess; the sofa was cut to half. The coffee table is not there anymore only the pieces since Ryoga use it as a shield just now and the curtain pieces is all over the place and even the chandelier fall down and the diamond scatter ever where. They even broke Ryoma favorite vase which they don't realize. Also they don't realize they're too loud.

"I hate seeing your face from the first time I see you."

"Me too but I hate you even more." Ryoga shouts.

Suddenly as they both about to punch each other face there's a shuriken attack from everywhere and they both stop.

"Thank you Yuuta."

"You're welcome Echizen." Yuuta walk away has finishes his business.

Ryoma glare at both of them and his eyes widen to see his favorite vase broken and worst of all of what have they done to the living room and look at all the expensive stuff being ruin. There's a few things that Ryoma hate the most and one of them is breaking or destroying expensive stuff.

"KEIGO, RYOGA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?"

"He call my name first prove that he love me more that you." Atobe smirk.

"Shut up!" Ryoga tighten his fist.

Before they both get into another fight Ryoma pinch both of their ears and drag them out, the servants are quite happy it stop since it will be worst if other rooms is destroy too. Ryoma save the day again since this is not the first time a big fight happen in their house. The first time is when Atobe is fighting with Tezuka about a misunderstanding; the second time is when Atobe meet Ryoga for the first time.

"Hope you two have a good excuse for this."

"Darling I'm sorry."

"Don't use that word toward my little brother."

"I and Ryoma legally marry brother-in-law so stay away from our life."

"Don't call me that." Ryoga feels irritated.

Ryoma sigh wondering why they both have to act like a child especially during this time when he is peacefully sleeping in a good weather and . . .

"Oh no." Ryoma let both of them go.

"Ryoma?" They both say at the same time.

"It broke." Ryoma cry. "The babies. . ."

"Holy shit!" Atobe quickly call the driver while Ryoga faint.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for late update also and please forgive me about my bad grammar.**

-Echizen house-

"Ryoma is giving birth!" Nanako and Rink shouts.

"EH!" Nanjiro says.

.

-Atobe house-

"MY SON IN LAW IS GIVING BIRTH, PREPARE MORE PRESENTS!"

Atobe father drink the coffee calmly and smile.

.

-Fuji and Tezuka that is visiting Momoshiro house-

"HOLY SHIT, Echizen is giving birth!"

Momo spit out the coffee, Ann eyes widen, Tezuka cough loudly while Syusuke Fuji just smile as he get the call.

"Saa. . .this will be interesting."

.

-Sushi place (don't remember the name)-

"Since when he is pregnant?" Tanaka asks.

"It's the truth!" Eiji shouts.

"My kohai is giving birth today." Oishi start to sound like a worry mother.

"Data collect." Inui says as he write in his data book, he has successfully make 10 volume of information about all his past teammates.

" . . ." Kaidoh blush and keep eating the sushi trying to forget of what he just heard.

.

.

"AHHHH!" Ryoma shouts, he is freaking out and Atobe try t calm him down and Ryoga body(Still alive) lying beside them both still in shock knowing his little brother is giving birth.

"Everything will be alright."

They both are in the way to the hospital and the driver is driving super fast and thank to Atobe money his worker hack the traffic so they all can go without any obstacle, BOW DOWN TO THE MONEY!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Ryoma says.

"It's okay; it will be over before you even know it."

"But . . ." Ryoma says.

"What?"

"I haven't decided the name for the baby yet." He confesses and Atobe try as hard as he can not to scream in disappointment since after all these months he hasn't picked a name yet for their twin babies. But look on the bright side at least he can name them while Ryoma is resting.

"What about our family name?" Atobe asks he important question.

"One mine and one yours."

"Fair enough." Atobe quickly agree and tell Ryoma to breathe in properly so it will less hurt and after this he have to buy a new limo since the seat is cover with blood and he doesn't want any bad memory.

They both hold hand and Ryoma truly grateful for Atobe to in this situation that he is needed the most. Ryoga wake up slowly and once he saw Ryoma and the bump he faints again after remembering that Ryoma is giving birth.

"Did Ryoga just wake up?" Ryoma says.

"Don't know don't care." Atobe says since he doesn't realy care about Ryoga and if it isn't because of Ryoma he wouldn't even think of bringing Ryoga along. He has an ill attention to let people step on him while he faint.

.

.

"I don't want to go!" Nanjiro says.

"Why not?" Nanako shouts as she try to pull Nanjiro out from the house.

"I can't let the see me like this!"

Nanjiro start to cry after hearing Ryoma is giving birth and then he can't stop crying, actually he is very happy but since he is a man. He has the pride of not wanting people to see him cry but Rinko desn't care about that since as a mother she has to visit so she can see her first two grandchildren that she always dreaming off.

"If you don't step out from the house now I will throw away all you magazine and this is the first and final warning."

Hearing that from his wife Nanjiro jump out and run toward the direction to the hospital, Nanako laugh to see that idiot uncle running like that. It as if he was being chase by a tiger.

.

.

Once they arrive at the hospital Atobe let the doctors and nurses do the rest and let them do the rest, all he did is hold Ryoma hand and hiss in pain as Ryoma grip it tightly.

"Next time use condom!" Ryoma shouts.

"I will!" Atobe try not to laugh and act serious, the doctors do the same since they don't want to offend Ryoma feelings.

"The head is coming out!" The doctor says.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

**Sorry for late update.**

* * *

"The head is coming out!" The doctor shouts.

Hearing that Ryoma is getting nervous wonder if everything will be alright or not, anything can happen during this time so hopefully his husband will comfort him at a time like this. Then he starts to wonder who they will look like and whether they can take good care of the baby or not, this kind of thing keep stressing him out and the pain is getting heavier once the doctor try to pull out the head and blood is coming out more which freak his husband.

"Shit!" Ryoma curse once Atobe faints seeing all those blood and the timing is bad, the first baby just come out. "Keigo?"

_Of all time why do you have to faint now?_

"Another one is coming out!" The doctor reminds Ryoma. "PUSH!" He shouts.

There's a few things that Ryoma hate and one of it is being order by someone but he can't protest since the baby is kicking hard inside and he doesn't like it one bit. This kick is so strong that he screams louder than before.

"AH!"

"You can do this!" The nurse tries to encourage him.

"Not helping!" They all give supporting words which cause Ryoma to blush with embarrassment and also he's doing the work so it will be very helpful if they shut up.

"Uwah!" The first baby cries.

"It's a boy." The doctor says as he quickly pass the baby to the nurse, usually after the baby is born he will give it to the parents so they can take a good look at it but now the other one hasn't come out yet which is a problem since there's a risk that the child might die if it hasn't come out yet.

"PUSH HARDER!"

"I'M TRYING. You F***ING doctor!"

"That is a bad word."

"JUST HELP ME! IT HURTS!"

The other nurse has to help to carry Atobe to another room since it will be quite busy and some has already step on him luckily he didn't wake up or they might get fire already.

"It's coming out, it's coming out!"

"YEAH!" The nurses and the doctors cheer.

"Thank god." Ryoma smile as he feel that once again get pull.

"Congratulation it's a girl 59 seconds younger than the first one.

Once the doctor gives the two babies to Ryoma, all he can do that time is just cry to see the most beautiful living things on earth. This is their babies, sweet and adorable also very cuddly, they give him some space as he let out his emotion. He wish Atobe can see them now, he will truly be happy about this too.

"My babies."

The babies are still crying but the way they cry are so adorable that he forget about everything else and even his legs that cover by his own blood, it doesn't matter at all.

"Your daddy is sleeping at the other room." Ryoma says but then his hand feel numb for all the sudden and his eyes is getting heavy.

The doctor quickly takes the baby away before Ryoma drop them and suddenly he is not breathing.

"Echizen sama?"

Once he check Ryoma pulse, the doctor quickly order the others to bring Ryoma to an emergency room while the nurses take the baby away to clean them both. It was an uproar that the wife of Atobe is in that state, so they have to do everything they can to save him.

"CLEAR!"

The doctor press the two metal bar at Ryoma chest. There's no reaction so the set the electric charge to higher power.

"CLEAR!"

Again there's no reaction which make the doctor in charge sweating, this is going to affect his career so again he set it higher power.

"CLEAR!" He shouts hoping this will help somehow.

* * *

"I can't wait to see my grandchildren." Rinko says happily as she enter the hospital that belongs by Atobe.

"I can't wait to see those cute babies, until now I still eel exciting once I heard Ryoma Kun gets pregnant. He even gets twins!" Nanako express her inner emotion, after this they have to absolutely celebrate this day.

Nanjiro is too nervous to react or say anything since he keep having bad feelings after he left the house, his instinct never wrong since this instinct of his always help him in tennis game so his life as a husband and a father. He turn to see his wife and niece is talking what the babies will look if it's a boy or a girl so he decide to just act normal since he doesn't want to make them worry.

"Excuse me." The nurse appears before them.

"YES!" Najiro says happily to see a sexy girl in front of him so Rinko and Nanako punch him from behind while smiling innocently.

"Are you perhaps related to Echizen?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, how is he?" Nanako asks back.

The nurse look worry and give a sympathy look, she hid her shivering hand behind hoping to give the news properly but Rinko can see it very well from that expression something happen so she droop her smile and turn serious.

"Did something happen to my son?"

Nanako smile replace with shock while Nanjiro just hope that it isn't what he thought it is.

"You son . . ."

* * *

Atobe finally wake up to find his self on the hospital bed and face palm realize that he just fainted, Ryoma must be laughing at him now so he quickly got up to see his two babies that he is waiting for all this time. Before he get the chance to walk out the doctor enter the room.

"It seems that you're awake Atobe sama."

"Yes. So where my two babies."

"As you're instructed we give those two private room and private nurses."

"Is Ryoma sleeping? I want to visit him first."

The doctor looks worry and since Atobe got sharp eyes he know that the doctor is hiding something so he give a very cold stare waiting for an answer.

"Something happens to Echizen sama."

"What happen?" Atobe use cold tone.

"Echizen sama . . . He . . ."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Atobe cover his face with his hand, unable to hold his sadness once he hear the news and he's not the only one that is in depress, the Echizen family and the Seigaku team also has known about this and are crying now, can't believe that their kohai state is.

"I'm sorry Atobe sama, I have done all I can." He says.

Atobe just stay quiet hoping the doctor realize he just want to be alone now, he watch as his two babies are moving and crying now and he did nothing,

"I'm sorry." He asks for forgiveness from his two children. "I couldn't protect your mother."

"Uwah!" The babies cry.

"I'm sorry." He says again and tightens both of his hand that he is holding to each other. "I'm so sorry."

He has name both of his babies already and as promise one of them have Echizen family name and the other one his. The boy name is Kokoroichi Atobe means 'Heart' and 'One' since he is born first meanwhile the girl name is Hikari Echizen means 'Light'. He decides that to raise both of his babies on his own despite that his parents in law insist on taking care of it.

Since the babies are his and Ryoma bloodline in it and he doesn't want any of his precious things disappear again.

"I will take care of them both."

"Will you be alright?" Rinko asks.

"Yes." Atobe answers sadly.

He can't forgive his self unable to do anything, why the hell he has to faint at that kind of situation. He didn't even have the chance to see Ryoma face after giving birth the two of them, also he didn't get to ask for forgiveness if he done any mistake in the past.

"I will take care of both of you, so please . . .don't leave me too."

* * *

After three days Atobe decide to take both of his children to America, saying that he can't live in Japan anymore.

"We will visit you wherever we can."

"Thank you mother in law, I will take good care of these two."

"I blame you for what happen to my son." Nanjiro suddenly say making his wife and his niece surprise and staring at him wondering does he have to say that, Atobe has already been hurt a lot after hearing that news but now . . . "Take responsibility and never forget about him since Ryoma is your wife after all." Nanjiro continue.

"I promise." Atobe bow down to his parents in law, this might be the last time he sees them. "Thank you for all this time."

* * *

Once Atobe step in the plane he make sure his babies is still in the cradle beside him, it will be embarrassing if he accidentally forget to take them with him. As he looks closer, Kokoroichi and Hikari have the same golden eyes that Ryoma has.

"Beautiful." He whispers as he strokes both of his child's hair. "Just like your mother."

The memory starts to flashback in his head, the time that he spent with Ryoma. From high school until they both become a young adult. Their first date, their engagement, marriage, kiss and sex. Also the time when he first know that Ryoma is pregnant.

* * *

**5 years has pass**

Kokoroichi and Hikari is playing tag together and as always Hikai is the fastest runner.

"Both of you! Stop running!" Tezuka shouts.

They both giggle as they see their strict uncle Tezuka chasing after them and Fuji just laugh as he sees his husband fall down. If the others know about this it will be so embarrassing.

"Saa. . ." He says as he stroke his child hair, his baby is just one month old and after his baby is born he and Tezuka move to America to visit Atobe and Ryoma kids.

"Thank you for babysitting Hikari chan and Kokoro chan while I'm away." Atobe appear from behind still wearing his business suit.

"It's okay since you're the one that help me to give birth to a child in the first place."

"How's Kaoru?" Atobe refer to the baby that Fuji is holding.

"He's fine."

"The baby looks a lot like you."

Just like Fuji the baby eyes always keep up close and keep smiling and the only time he cry is when he is born. It's quite surprising that the baby didn't cry after that and just keep smiling, for Atobe that is quite creepy since it follows Fuji genes.

* * *

This story isn't over yet readers, this is just the beginning and life is unexpected, don't you think so?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/\N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"AH!" Ryoma screams.

Atobe wake up too to find his wife is staring blankly at the wall in front of them; from the looks he can tell that his Ryoma is having a nightmare and quickly embrace the boy wanting him to calm down. Ryoma face is so pale as if he is seeing a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Atobe whispers.

"I . . . I die."

"No, you're still alive."

"BUT, I die Keigo and all of you are crying and even my baka oyaji is crying. I turn into a girl when I know I'm pregnant, after I die you started to live in America with our daughter and son because of me and never came back to Japan also Tezuka made Fuji pregnant and have a son. Also you name one of our child Echizen and the other one is Atobe even though it is not allow."

Atobe blink a few times confuse of what kind of nightmare that Ryoma is having.

"Ryoma, calm down and then we will talk about this."

Ryoma nodded and breathe in deeply and let it out softly while Atobe pat Ryoma back gently.

"First you're still alive and still breathing, second you're still a guy, third our children is still in the other room next to us and we're in Japan, fourth since when Tezuka and Fuji starts dating as far as I know they still have feelings for you and our child family name is Atobe. We have agreed on this since my parents desperately need grandchildren to succeed me when I get old."

"Ah . . ." Ryoma sigh in relieve. It looks like its just one of those crazy nightmares.

"Feeling better now?"

"Thanks Keigo, the dream feels so real that somehow . . . I feel that it really happens."

"Nonsense." Atobe kiss Ryoma soft and tender lips with his own, push the boy down with his weight and lick the lower part of the neck making Ryoma shiver.

"Hey! The kids will wake up. They're just next door."

"Then all we have to do is not make any loud voice."

"That's . . . That's impossible."

"Are you running away from a challenge?"

Ryoma frown his face, he doesn't like to be call coward or a chicken so basically this is one of the reasons why he like to provoke first or his pride is at risk.

"Then . . ." Ryoma wrap his arms around Atobe. "Come inside me now."

"Are you sure? It's been a long time since we have sex."

"I don't mind."

* * *

In the lovely beautiful morning, two beautiful and pretty children walk toward their parents room after dress up and have wash their face. They're pretty eager to jump on top of their parents bed and greet them like they usually do since their parents always overslept but not for them since uncle Kabaji always wake them up if they're overslept. He is a nice guy and very friendly but they keep wondering why he keep saying 'usu'.

"Baka!"

They both stop at the front door hearing their mother saying that word, which must mean that they in a fight or their father did something ridiculous again.

"You tell me is okay so I go all the way!"

"BUT you don't have to overdo it; it's been a year since I experience it. Now I can't even move to use the bathroom."

"I can help you."

"No!" Ryoma says quickly. "You always did weird things when I'm in the bathtub."

The two children look at each other doesn't know what their mother meant by 'weird things' so they just stand there waiting until they both have calm down before walking in.

"Ichi nisan, what do you think is happening inside?"

"I don't know Hikari chan but we don't have to worry much since in the end they always forgive each other so basically there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right."

Hikari and Kokoroichi walk in after the voice is gone, when they got in to find their mother sleeping peacefully and Atobe sitting at the edge of it stroking his wife hair while having a soft smile at his face; it seems that their intuition is right after all. They always end a fight without much fight.

"Daddy!" "Father." Hikari and her brother say together.

"Good morning." Atobe smiles and give a warm hug as his tow kids running to him.

Atobe place his finger on his lips to remind them to be quiet since Ryoma is still sleeping and they both nodded at the same time as they sit beside their father and look at their mother sleeping face. Even though their mother is a guy he looks way more feminine like the other woman is, surprisingly their mother voice is not as husky as other guys.

They both have the same eyes as their mother, many people say it's rare to have an eyes like that and it's like a jewel.

"Mommy is pretty." Hikari compliment as she is jealous of her mother long straight hair, it's length reach until below the shoulder.

"I want to marry mother when I get older." Ichi says as he smile widely but then he receive a pinch at the cheek from his father.

"Find someone else; your mother belongs to me."

"No." They both say together. "Mommy belongs to all of us."

"Ryoma is mine." Atobe protest and start to act like a child.

"Then let's ask who mommy love the most."

They both glare at their father and Atobe glare back accepting the challenge from his two kids, but they didn't know that Ryoma has woke up and smiling hearing ridiculous bet and punishment to the loser such as the kids demand desert before the main course while Atobe demand that they take music lesson with aunty Ann.

They both hate learning so they protest a lot about it.

"Mommy will be in our side."

"NO! Ryoma is my wife so he's 100% percent on my side."

He can't take enough of this so Ryoma get in his sitting position and smile sweetly as his family gasp in shock to see him awake.

"I love you guys." He says and walk toward the bathroom despite his whole body is hurting because of last night but somehow he manage.

"So . . ." Hikari says. "Does this mean no winners?"

"I guess Ryoma can't choose between his husband and children."

"Mother is the best . . . So can we still have dessert first?"

They both show their puppy dog eyes and Atobe shriek in fear since he know he can't escape, Ryoma did it a few times and he can't never say no.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"It's a nice evening to have some tea."

"Indeed." Ryoma replies but instead of drinking tea he drink his favorite carbonate call 'ponta'. He didn't get to drink any when he is pregnant.

"Mommy!" Ichi and Hikari came running toward their mother and give him a big hug.

Atobe can't help but feel jealous, since only the children can hug Ryoma tightly since they're small and too cute, they both are wearing gothic clothes that were design by their aunty name Ann, and she is Momoshiro wife an old friend of Ryoma Echizen.

She seems to have a habit of making lots and lots of child clothes even though her children have already entered grade school so she starts to open he own boutique which receive a good start and Ryoma think the clothes she make fit perfectly for Ichi chan and Hikari chan.

"Ore sama prefers rose tea better." Kokoroichi says.

Ryoam burst out laughing hearing that coming from his child, in the past Atobe always call his self oresama everywhere he goes and look like their son has pick up their lines.

"Mada mada dane onichan." Hikari smirks as she lower her hat.

It was Atobe turn to laugh, the way their daughter say just now is exactly just like Ryoma, a cocky brat. Adorable and love provoking people to fight him.

"They remind me so much of my middle school day."

"Do you still remember the time at the training camp when I fall down from the cliff and you jump down to save me?" Ryoma says.

"What?" the two children say at once.

"Yeah, your daddy loves me so much he will risk his life for me."

Atobe blushes with embarrassment.

"Daddy is blushing, daddy is blushing." The two children sing together.

"Hey!" Atobe carry them both and swing them, three of them laugh but later they feel to dizzy to stand up."

"Mommy." Hikari says. "Can you tell us the story?"

"Yeah mother, I want to know what happen too."

"Okay." Ryoma says and let Atobe rest his head on his laps.

* * *

**Flashback**

"This will be our last time, time fly so fast." Fuji says as he is enjoying the scenery.

The Seigaku team is all in the woods for their next training camp to improve their strength for the upcoming match and they heard that the Hyotei will help them in this make their only first year regular can keep still since it's been a long time he sees Atobe. If he try to remember correctly, it has been weeks since he last seen that person.

"Are you okay Echizen?" Tezuka asks showing his concern which receives a glare from Fuji.

"I'm sure he is perfectly fine judging that he still able to drink ponta." Fuji disturbs them both and took Ryoma hand.

The others watch as Tezuka took the other hand and they both is glaring at each other want Ryoma all by his self as for Ryoma he simply sigh as he pull both of his hand away from his senpai. Their obsession to him is increasing too much and it's all because he keep showing some great moves.

"Ryoma . . . I'm so sad will you comfort me."

"No!"

"Echizen its better to stay close to me so you won't get lost."

"No and I'm not a kid anymore."

The other just watch as Fuji is trying to flirt Ryoma using one of his charms and Tezuka trying to act cool and sly at the same time. Momoshiro shook his head feeling bit disappointed at his two senpai, he usually look up to them since they both are the strongest but now . . . his opinion about them has changes.

"Ochibi gets a lot of love doesn't he?" Eiji asks.

"Yeah . . ." they all answer together.

"It looks like they have arrived." Oshi pointed at the bus.

They all turn to look at the bus except for those three that are still fighting. The first one to come out is Atobe of course follow by Kabaji, Oshitari, Shishido, Mukahi, Akutagawa, Ootari and Hiyoshi.

"Oresama has arrived." He announce loudly so everyone can hear.

Finally those three look at Atobe, as a captain Tazuka step forward to greet his opponent and pull Fuji along so he won't do anything to Ryoma while he is having a little chat.

"Keigo. . ." Ryoma says as softly as he can to see the person he is waiting for has arrived.

Ryoma may look calm from the outside but in the inside he is screaming madly like a maiden in love, seeing how Atobe flip his hair make his heart beat go wild and his face gone red which worry his best friend so Momoshiro came closer to the boy to check his condition and sadly Ryoma caught in surprise when Momoshiro pat his back.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Uh . . . Yeah, I'm fine." Ryoma try as hard as possible to control his voice so Momoshiro won' get suspicious.

"It's okay, I already know you gay." Momo whispers.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_How the hell sis he know? I didn't tell anyone about this._

"Your room is quite obvious; I see tons of picture of Atobe all around your room."

"Don't you dare to tell anyone?" Ryoma whispers back.

"That's what friends are for." Momo smirk and rustle the boy head which receive glare from those three.

"Momoshiro run hundred laps around this forest."

"Saa . . . Momo please commit suicide . . . now.."

"Don't touch oresama things!"

Ryoma didn't hear what Tezuka and Fuji just say since after hearing that Atobe get jealous he feels so damn happy.

"I . . ."

Ryoma forgotten there's a cliff behind him and he starts falling, Momoshiro try to save him but he trip and fell also almost fall down from the cliff too. Fuji and Tezuka was to shock to move but Atobe he ran as fats as he can and jump too which surprise his teammates.

"RYOMA!"

_Did he just call me Ryoma?_

"GRAB MY HAND!"

Ryoma did as he told and try to reach for Atobe, he manage to grab hold of that person hand but they're still falling so what they have to do now.

"I don't want to die."

"Oresama feel the same way."

Atobe embrace the boy as they hit the plants that is growing at the side of the mountain, he is taking the injuries so the boy will stay safe.

"KEIGO!"

"It's okay." Atobe whispers. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm scare."

"It's okay I'm here. I won't let you go, I promise."

They both fall into the lake and it's a good thing they both know how to swim except that Ryoma leg is cram and couldn't float to the surface. Atobe dive in and seeing that Ryoma is out of oxygen he press his lip on the boy to share the amount of air as he surface back.

Once he place Ryoma on the ground he give a CPR.

"Um . . ." Ryoma murmurs.

"You're alright." Atobe step back to give the boy some air.

"Just now you . . ."

"I'm just giving you a CPR."

"So it is not a kiss?"

"Do you want it to be?"

They both look into each other eyes and once Ryoma give a nod he give a very deep kiss that can melt people heart completely.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Father is quite romantic." Hikari eyes twinkle.

"Nice!" Ichi says.

Atobe wrap his arm around Ryoma waist and kiss his cheek. "Ryoma is the most important person in my life."

"Keigo is also important to me too, without him I will never feel what love is."

"That's right, if mother and father didn't get merry we wouldn't have been born." Ichi smirk hoping to get some praise from his little sister but Hikari just nod her head.

"I want to find someone to love too." She says dreamily.

"Me too." Ichi continue.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Atobe Ryoma."

"Yes Keigo?"

"Atobe Kokoroichi."

"Yes father?"

"Atobe Hikari."

"Yes daddy?"

"Please bow down."

They all did what Atobe told.

"Readers."

Atobe bow down too.

"Thank you for reading this will be the last chapter of 'Life Is Unexpected'."

"Thanks for reading." Ryoma smiles.

Kokoroichi and Hikari wave as a goodbye.

"Even though our scene in this story is short but we're glad to be able to appear, thanks for reading and please enjoy more of the author stories."

"Saa . . . even though I didn't get a good ending at least I have a good time." Fuji smirks.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka glare.

"Bye!" Eiji chuckles. "Even though I don't get much appearance too at least people love me deeply in their heart . . . hopefully."

"Bye." Oishi wave while standing beside the Atobe families.

Rinko, Nanjiro and Nanako wave goodbye too. Even though they don't have any lines in this chapter at least they can wave sadly the Seigaku team won't since I'm lazy to even write their names.

"Goodbye and mada mada dane." Ryoma flip his hair.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"WE WILL MISS YOU!" They all shouts

**Author: Bye! Thanks for reading and I will make more stories of Atobe x Ryoma if I can. (Wipe my tears) BYE! SAYONARA!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Guys this story is not over yet! Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy!**_

* * *

At the corner a car is driving in high-speed and then it hit them. Blood was everywhere and slowly opening his eyes to see people upside down. Why are they upside down? Feeling something very painful.

He cries silently as he realizes what just happen.

"We have to send them to the hospital, she's pregnant!"

Is it too late?

* * *

Ryoma watches as his two children is playing on the swing together, it was so cute to see Koko chan is pushing his little sister from behind.

"Hello Ryoma." Atobe came from behind and embrace his lover."

Seeing him still in his suit Ryoma can guess that Atobe has finish his work, every time Ryoma take his children to play outside Atobe will try to finish his work quickly to join them later, even if it's take such a long time he still manage to do it.

"It's late we should go inside."

"Yeah." Atobe smiles. He seems quite happy.

"Koko chan! Hikari chan!"

They both turn to look at their parents.

"It's time to go inside."

"Huh . . ." They both sigh.

"I will read you guys' bedtime story."

"YEAH!" They both shouts and run toward the front door leaving their two parents behind, Atobe and Ryoma can't help but feel that their two children is so damn adorable.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologizes and left him and his wife alone.

The man stares at the cold body in front of him, the body except for the face has been fully covered with the blanket. He doesn't know what to do with his life anymore since his wife and his un born baby just die in an accident.

"Sakuno . . ." He cries. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Once the twins has taken their bath, they both are on their bed wearing their pajamas and waiting patiently for their mother.

Ryoma take a sit on the chair beside the bed while Atobe sit on the twins bed.

"STORY!"

"Yeah, today bedtime story is call . . . 'The Complicated Love."

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land live a beautiful princess, she live in the Northern land and one day she will take the throne and become the next queen of the country. Everyone has a great expectation to her since of all people she is the most beautiful, the smartest, the generous and everyone boy and girl love her. She is born with golden hair that can sparkle and shine which make more people love her even more.

But because of the people she feel so worry that she might not able to do it and afraid so she ran away from her kingdom and end up getting lost.

She cries and mourn praying to god to help her getting out from the scary forest.

It was then someone appear in front of her, she look up to see a handsome prince, he has such a pale skin back and hair and eye but most f all she can see he has a pure heart. He help to get back to her kingdom and as soon they have arrive at her kingdom he introduce his self as prince from the Southern kingdom.

North and South suppose to be an enemy but despite that she is in love with the prince and the prince also fell in love with her at the first sight.

So every night at that place they first met they will go there secretly to see each other.

But eventually the princess father know about this and order the witch to stop this matter and once and for all, the witch obey the king's order and make a spell toward those two.

One day as the princess is going to the usual place she sees that the prince has already waiting for her and greet him.

The prince greet her back but the princess doesn't understand what he is talking about and asks what is e trying to say. Now the prince the one that look dumbfounded and trying to tell her that he didn't understand what she's trying to say.

It was then they realize they don't understand each other language anymore.

The End.

* * *

"Oh my!" Hikari says.

"Can they still fall in love?" Koko asks.

"It's up to you to decide." Ryoma pat both of his child's head before walking away.

Atobe and Ryoma walk away from their children after turning off the light since if they didn't the children will play secretly until dawn again.

"What's the ending of that story?" Atobe asks.

"You have to figure it out on your own Keigo." Ryoma smirks.

* * *

The man just sit down in his room after his wife funeral and stare at the picture on the table, a picture of him and his ex lover, it was before he met Sakuno.

"Ryoma . . ." He says. "I miss you."

* * *

Ryoma: It's not over yet!

Atobe: That's right, there's new characters and some just . . . won't appear anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He look at the picture of his ex-lover, touching the frame with his finger and give a weak smile. He miss that person so much. The reason he marry Sakuno was because of his parents suggest that she will be such a good wife. He might have a little feeling for her but it is not as great as his love toward the boy. It has been years since he last seen that person.

All he knows now is that Ryoma is in Japan, even though Japan is a small country but it will take weeks to find him.

"I'm going back to Japan." He text ed his parents and pack his stuff.

Normal people will say that he can't accept his wife death and that's the reason he left America but it wasn't true. He just want to see Ryoma again.

"Maybe, just maybe we can start over."

* * *

**Flashback few years ago.**

"Ryoma!"

"Ah, Kuro kun. Long time no see."

"Is that how you greet your lover?"

"Uh . . ."

"I guess it's alright since it's you Ryoma, you're quite slow in this kind of things right?"

"Sorry." Ryoma apologizes.

Somehow after they dated their relationship somehow never changes at all which worries him, Ryoma is acting like Ryoma while he is trying to act more like a good boyfriend. After a few talk with Ryoma they finally agree to call each other by their given name but somehow he still feel that they haven't improve yet. They never kiss before or even have sex.

He wants to do more than just walking side by side but . . .

"Ryoma, do you love me?"

"Kuro. . ." Ryoma eyes sadden. "I'm sorry."

He watches as Ryoma is deep in his thought of how to start a conversation but he know well at that time he confess Ryoma just accept it without thinking straight but lately he realize that it seems that the boy is trying to tell that their feeling is not the same.

"I like you Kuro but our like is different."

"I notice that." Kuro says with a smile. "So you want to break up with me don't you?"

"Kuro! I just . . !"

Kuro silent the boy with a kiss on the cheek and later he pats the boy head. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry Kuro." Ryoma bow down perfectly 90% which as expected by a pure Japanese boy but the true is he doesn't want this to end at all, he still love Ryoma but the longer he continue this, Ryoma will get even more hurt since he never love him like a lover in the first place.

"Goodbye." Ryoma says as he kiss Kuro cheek and left his ex-lover house.

As soon as Ryoma close the door he cries, he cries like he never have before. Who would have thought it hurt so much, will Ryoma cry too even in the slightest?

**End Flashback**

* * *

He watches as his two children eat peacefully, they both are so damn adorable.

"Mommy." Hikari calls Ryoma. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"How do you make babies?"

At that time Atobe spit out his coffee while Koko cough out his food surprise of what Hikari just asks while Ryoma try to stay calm as possible since kids under 15 shouldn't know about this kind of stuff yet.

"Um . . ." Ryoma has lost his words.

Hikari eyes twinkle wanting for an answer while Koko try to signal her lots of times to drop the topics and Atobe just pat his wife back gently and chuckles.

"Hikari, we will tell you when you get older. Okay?" Atobe use his fatherly smile so Hikari will just obey and continue to eats.

"Why can't I know now?" She asks.

"Well it is an adult thing and your teacher will eventually tell you anyway so before that time comes please be bit more patience."

"Okay!"

"Thanks Keigo."

"Welcome." He kisses Ryoma which receive few stares from his children and the maids.

It is such a fine sight to see those two can be lovey dovey wherever they are, prove of a happy relationship. Some are jealous since their husband didn't act like the way Atobe did since every time there's a cream on Ryoma cheek he will lick it, if he has messy hair Atobe will stroke it and if he get sick Atobe will take a day off and take care of Ryoma personally.

He is such a good husband.

"They all are such a nice family." The maid giggles.

"Yeah and it makes my heart beat when they kiss."

"So romantic . . ." They all say at once.

* * *

"Ryoga . . . Please stop sulking and go back to America."

"My little brother has all grown up and already has children." Ryoga wipes his tears.

"Ryoga." Nanako smile as she pat Ryoga head. "I know you love Ryoma but he has a live now and you should do the same and find yourself a wife and have a family."

"Nanako, we're about the same age and you still haven't marry yet."

"Well. . ." Nanako blushes. "I got my own reasons.

"Are you saying that nobody like you because of your temper."

Hearing that, Nanako punch Ryoga face with her fist. "I dare you to say that again." Her sweet voice is gone and is replace with a devil voice, Ryoga watch in fear as she came near him and he swear that she has devil horn just now. Also did her eyes just turn red just now?

"AHHH!" He screams in fear.

* * *

Ryoma body suddenly feel cold and shaking in fear.

"Is there something wrong?" Atobe ask as his place his arm around Ryoma waist.

"Yeah I feel like Nanako or mom is getting angry again."

"Oh . . ." Atobe also shake in fear. "The demon mode is scary."

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"You are under arrest!" Koko shouts as his point his water gun at Hikari.

"No! You will never catch me!" Hikari shouts as she run away from him.

"I won't let you get away criminal! CLONE JUTSU!"

"This is not Naruto fanfic brother!" Hikari shouts again.

"It is just for fun." Koko laughs.

Ryoma drink his tea as he watches his two children play, it is so nice outside to play tennis but he need to get approval from his doctor before he can play. Also he bet that Atobe won't let him since he is the type to act very protective toward his family and the doctor just tell him that sometime people can get pregnant without having sex.

Sometime he wonders if Atobe can just calm down and enjoy this nice time just like the old days. It feels so nice to be a 7th grader, he still remember the time when he and Atobe use to be rival and the time he was about to shave his husband head.

Nice time . . .

"Mommy! Koko just spray water at me."

"Mother! It's not my fault, she was about to throw a rock at me."

"It was a snail not a rock onichan!"

"Hikari!"

"Mada mada dane onichan."

Ryoma put down his tea-cup and ran toward where his two children is, he carry them both in his arms.

"Forgive and forget, isn't that easier."

"Yes mommy." "Yes mother."

Ryoma laid down on the grass with his two children looking at the sky together, he always dream of this moment when he just lying on the grass between the two of them while holding hands, it is just like in those movies when they are having a good time as a family. If he can he wants to spent every time he can with his children before they grow up.

"Can I join?" Atobe asks as he looks at three of them.

"Keigo!" Ryoma smiles to see his husband, looks like his finish his work early again to spent more time with them again. Since few days after this he has to go to America since he has some business to deal with.

Keigo laid down beside Ryoma and Hikari go to Koko side and laid back down again.

"It feels so nice to relax."

"Yeah." Ryoma replies.

"I still remember that you love to sleep everywhere, you can even sleep during the storm which is very surprising."

Koko and Hikari just listen to their parents story and giggle as they hear the part when their daddy still cal his self ore sama and the part that he always forgotten when Ryoma birthday is and always celebrate it later or before the actual date.

* * *

Kuranosuke unpack his stuff and is staying in a hotel for a few days to have a good rest since he still has jet lag.

He look closely at the tennis racket he have, starting to remember the time when he is playing tennis with Ryoma all the time. It is such a nice time when there are only two of them and no else interrupt. The cheerful face of Ryoma when he win a game and always say 'mada mada dane' to his opponent.

But, few years ago he has stop saying it.

"I hear at that time he dates someone but whom?"

Kuranosuke throw the racket away since his heart feeling painful all of a sudden, he takes out his medicine and swallow three of the quickly.

"I don't have much time left, don't I?"

* * *

Ryoga place the bag of ice on top of his head; he seriously cannot handle Nanako when she is angry. It is so scary that he almost pisses his self.

"Lesson learns girls are scary when they are angry."

He looks at his self to see half of his face cover with bruise, looks like he need half mask to hide his face, also this might disturb his schedule of dates. He is not just handsome, he also a play boy and has many girls waiting to date him.

That is until Nanako delete all their numbers and yell angrily at him for playing with girl's heart.

"She needs to learn how to have fun." Ryoga sighs. "I wish Ryoma is here so I can play with him just like the old times."

He then has an idea, what if he visits Ryoma now.

"I'm going out Nanako!" Before she gets a chance to say anything he ran out from the house.

* * *

Kuranosuke take this chance to have a good walk around the place enjoying the view of Japan that he has not seen for years.

"A lot of things has change hasn't it?" He says.

It was then as he keeps walking he bump to someone and fall down.

"Ouch." He says.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Kuranosuke look up to see a familiar guy.

"Ryoga, is that you?"


End file.
